


Something of a Tradition

by TheSecondBatgirl



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: F/M, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/pseuds/TheSecondBatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unsurprisingly, it was all Rocky's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something of a Tradition

Mia looked nervous as they entered the shop. "All the Rangers have done this?" she asked.

"Yep," Kimberly said. "It's becoming something of a tradition. But if you don't want to, nobody is going to make you."

"I want to," Mia said quickly. "I just could use a distraction."

Kimberly laughed. "Okay, let me tell you how this whole thing started."

*

Unsurprisingly, Rocky was the one to come up with the idea.

Kimberly didn't know why it had taken so long for them to think of it of memorializing their time as Rangers. She also wasn't surprised by the fact that they were all fairly drunk at the time.

This particular party had been _Billy's_ fault. Something about them not having alcohol on Aquitar, and how he fully intended to celebrate his 21st birthday/homecoming party by all of them getting drunk.

Justin had been really upset that he wasn't going to be allowed to attend. The group had eventually relented, after obtaining a promise that he wouldn't drink where any of them could see him.

The party was, even with the alcohol, a typical Ranger Reunion affair - Adam and Rocky made out in the corner, Zack challenged everyone he saw to a dance off, and it eventually ended with all of them piled on the floor, reminiscing over their time as Rangers.

And that was when Rocky had his great idea.

"I just wish we had some way to mark our time as Rangers, you know?" he said. "My wrist still feels wrong."

Without even realizing why, most of the other Rangers reached for the spot where their communicators were supposed to be.

"Wrist feels naked," Kat agreed, from where she was snuggled up against Jason.

"We should get a tattoo!" Rocky said. "You know, like, put Once a Ranger, Always A Ranger on our wrists or something, like where our communicators should be."

Aisha flicked an ice cube at him. "Because that wouldn't be really obvious or anything," she said.

"We could have it say Once and Always?" Adam suggested. "Or just put the acronym or something?"

"We could write it all out if we get it in Aquitian," Billy said from his seat against the wall, with Trini pulled into his lap. "I can write it out for us, and everyone will just think that we got a cool design."

"That's perfect!" Kim squealed. She jumped up, almost regretting it because the room was spinning a bit. "Let's go right now!" she said. "There's a tattoo parlor only a few blocks away."

*

"So that's the story of why all the Rangers get tattoos," Kimberly told Mia as they sat in the tattoo parlor, waiting for their turn.

"That's not as interesting a story as I thought it would be," Mia told her.

"Well, the story of how he convinced Tommy to get the Zeo Ranger five star on his ass, and Adam to get a black frog on his hip is way more interesting."

Mia laughed. "I'd like to hear that at some point."

"I'll tell you after," Kimberly promised. She saw that Mia looked nervous, so she patted her arm. "It's really going to be okay," she told the younger girl.

"It's a tradition, right?" the Pink Samurai Ranger said nervously.

"Yep," Kim said. "We all got them. You can blame Rocky later, if you want."

"No," Mia said, as she took a deep breath and settled herself in the chair. "I can do this."


End file.
